


Things Found in the Dark

by BluBooThalassophile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Raven used him as her anchor to escape hell, in return she chose to save him from death. Upon the return home Jason found nothing was the same, he'd been replaced, and forgotten and he wasn't going to stand by that, so he's made a pact with some enemies and kept his friend close to rain hell on Gotham.





	1. Anchors

Jason stared up at her, she stood over him looking like an angel of shadows. However, there was a shiver down his spine which told him he was not looking at an angel as the fifteen year old stared at the girl. She tilted her head as she stared at him with dark eyes, he gasped in pain.

"You… You need to leave…" he whispered. God everything hurt, his body was pulsing in pain, and worse… he could hear the beeping and his own heart stuttering.

The girl said nothing as she leant over him and moved his hand.

"No… Leave!" he gasped as he weakly shoved the mysterious girl away. She wasn't deterred though. "There's… a bomb…" he slurred.

Her head looked up at him, and he saw the red digit numbers over her shoulder.

Nine…

Eight…

He closed his eyes, death couldn't be so bad.

The girl gasped, he heard the explosion, tensed for the burning pain which singed his body and then he groaned when he slammed into cement and the girl was over him panting. She spoke a foreign tongue then as she propped over him.

He stared at the sky, it looked so peaceful.

Suddenly there was a white glow on her hands then as she spoke so soothingly he just surrendered to sleep. Or death, however he felt his pain sliding over and through his body to where the girl's fingers were resting. He couldn't fight whatever was going on… and he was so tired, he hurt so badly.

* * *

She hadn't meant to find him, she hadn't even been looking out for him, however… her only way out of hell was latching onto some very strong emotions, his had sang to her and now she was in Azarath's ruins with him, he was so badly hurt. His emotions were everywhere, gingerly she brushed his hair out of his face and examined the tattered clothe on his face. Standing again she stumbled from the pain she'd collected from him, but shoved it aside as she took a steadying breath and focused on her center before she used her powers.

The old magic and her gifts slid through her body as she felt the boy's weight in her grasp and focused on lifting him. The young man was a hefty weight, she pulled him along as she navigated the ruins carefully moving through the stones and the destruction she had brought about as she looked for a suitable living area for herself and her new companion. When he was healed she would return him to his dimension and she would stay in Azarath.

Raven found a home, the plants were over growing in it, which had her empathy pushing out as she felt no signs of life. Gingerly she used her powers to find the bed, she shook out some of the tattered material on the bed before she settled her mysterious guest there. Tucking him in she brushed his hair out of his face then.

Slipping out of the house she went about scavenging through the ruins of her home world for supplies. Her father may have destroyed all life here, however she was seeing that many things had survived in the annihilation.

* * *

Jason winced when he wok, he didn't hurt as much, but he still hurt as he lay there. He couldn't move, but it felt easier to breath as he lay there just wheezing.

The girl appeared now, he noticed her skin was grey.

"Wh…Where am I?" he breathed.

She answered in her strange language, he didn't recognize it at all. The girl walked over to him and rested her hand on his arm then as a feeling swirled calmly into him, home, safety, comfort, sorrow, calm.

"Get off!" he yelped and tried to move these were her emotions! His captor had powers! He had to get away.

"Shhhh," she sounded as she sat by him then brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Raven," she pointed at herself then.

"Wha?" he gasped.

"Raven," she repeated.

"J… Jay," he answered not willing to reveal his full name. She smiled slightly.

"Jay," she point pressed her hand on his chest, he winced in pain but he looked at her hand on his burnt flesh, he stared as his skin regrew, the girl's face scrunched up a bit and he watched as everything flowed into her fingers, and he felt like his pain was going with it.

Raven gasped as she cried out and fell off the bed with a low pained whine. Jason stared at her as she stood rubbing her temples.

"Empath?" he guessed, she didn't answer but he didn't think she would. They didn't seem to speak the same language.

"Jay," she said his name as she stood, speaking in a foreign tongue before there were pots floating over head and she picked them. Gingerly she showed them to him, before she dipped her fingers in them and gingerly pulled the bandages off before gently rubbing it over his aching wounds.

"Raven…" he hissed.

"Jay," she replied monotonously as she continued her work. they remained that way for a while before she stood, nodded and lifted the pots before she was walking off.

He winced, but his pain was manageable before he was tired again, he sighed as he surrendered to sleep. Raven, his captor's name was Raven.

* * *

Raven looked to be about his age, but he was guessing she was an empath and telekinetic, he didn't feel like his mind was invaded. He'd been linked enough to M'gann to know that feeling. And so far, Raven had expressed no hostility towards him. Still… there was something in him screaming she was dangerous and he had to get away from the pretty girl.

Not that he really wanted to, he was too tired, and he hurt too much. Right now he was warm, he felt content, if a bit hungry, and safe. He'd worry about the contradiction later and escape. For now, he rested his eyes.

Raven winced at the accumulated pain from the stranger, and she felt his emotions mingle like a miniature storm in her own calm center before she repressed them and felt his hunger, comfort, discomfort, and pain radiating off Jay.

He had said Jay in response to the name her earth mother had given her, she peeked in on him, he looked about her age, which was…she didn't know. Sighing she left him slumbering as she walked away from him and sought out some food. Raven examined her tattered robes, she sighed, she'd need new ones. Moving through the overgrown plants she sought out fruit and fish, her powers flooded the area as she found an over grown orchard. Sighing she pulled with her telekinetese at a broken bowl, but decided it would do until such a time she could find a new one or make one. Flying up she picked the fruit and wondered if she'd be able to save Jay.

Healing herself was second nature, she was part demon.

But healing a stranger like him… well, she'd never used her empathy that way and it was draining her. Still, he was breathing and she would continue to try to save him.

Once she had a good amount of fruit she looked for a knife and twine to make a fishing rod. Normally she'd cheat and use her powers, however, Jay was draining on her, so she wasn't going to. Eventually she managed to make what she needed as she sat on a dock she had once been trained on fishing, her empathy feeling the fish below as she focused on hooking one of them.

A few hours later she had two fish, and she was struggling to make a fire and clean them (she'd never done this before, she'd had other lessons and in Hell nothing was really edible).

Jay staggered out and collapsed at her fire pit.

Raven was quick to catch him with her powers before she sat him up and settled him in the least painful way she could manage.

Jay said something, she sighed not understanding him.

" _Fire_ ," he pointed to her pitiful pit.

"I have no idea what you're saying and I'm trying to cook for us," she answered.

Jay rolled his eyes as he winced and grabbed something. there was a clack, then a spark, and Raven gasped as she stared at the flames.

"How'd you…?" she turned to look at him.

He winced, grinned though, and held up the stones in his hand.

"Teach me," she ordered as she continued to struggle with fish. Jay sighed.

" _Fire_ ," he pointed to the flames, and she stared at them.

"F-Ire," she tested out his word.

" _Yeah_ …" he nodded.

"Alright," she nodded to herself, she would learn his language if only to get him to teach her how he did the fire trick.

"Raven," he pointed to her.

"Jay," she pointed back to him, he nodded.

This could work.


	2. Anniversaries

_April 27th_

Five years since the death of Jason Todd, and it still hit them hard every time. It really crushed Dick as he stood on the rooftop staring down at the city in the pouring rain. The only reason he, Babs, and Tim were not with their teams was because of the fear of Bruce doing something stupidly reckless now that it was this time of year again.

"We're all clear here," Tim's voice spoke on the coms then.

"I've got nothing here," Dick replied.

"Joker's still in Arkham," Barbara informed him. "Spoiler and I have seen no movement, and I'm in the security."

"And B?"

"Good," was the quiet response from Dick's newest sister announced.

"I am keep an eye on father as well," Damian announced.

"Keep an eye on him," Dick said as he stopped talking on the coms to look the city over. He had tried to leave Gotham once, tried to leave all the pain, the smog, the suffering behind, and he'd ended up in Blüdhaven, probably the worst place outside of Crime Alley. Not that it mattered, he'd always seemed to end up back in Gotham, even if he hated it.

Dick moved to run off the roof when he got a call.

"Hey KF, now's not a good time," Dick said as he ran, leaping into weightlessness. This was the closes to flying he could get, as he pulled a grappling gun and soared around the building.

"No, but you might want to be aware that there's been some chatter on a shipment to the docks," Wally said, Dick landed lithily onto a ledge.

"What sort of shipment?" Dick asked.

"Well, it's from Central City and S.T.A.R. Labs just had a massive theft in tech, we're thinking it's that, bossman would go to Gotham himself but… you know, it's that time of year," Wally muttered. Dick understood, the whole Justice community understood, Bruce had lost his first son, the first child he'd ever claimed as a son, and no body had been recovered. Joker had taken his baby brother, but Joker had killed Bruce's first son. That was not something Bruce had ever gotten over and the League did not mess with him at this time of year. Bruce was itching for a fight right around now.

"I'll check it out," Dick said.

"Kay thanks, I know that this is bad timing."

"It's no problem, KF, we'll be back to normal sometime next week, promise," Dick said with strain because he wasn't sure if they'd be back to normal.

There was a flash of lightning and a lithe figure caught Dick's eye as he looked to the roof of the building across the street.

A young female stood in the rain, on the corner ledge of the building looking at him. But that wasn't what had his attention about her, it was how she was dressed.

The dark scarlet coat hung off her form in a fashionable angle, two silver bands were on her arms, the high collar of the coat hid her face from him, and with her hood up it hid her face in the shadows. However, there were two glowing white optic lenses staring at him. But the coat was the only color on the figure, the rest of her form was clad in black making her look like a shadow. The girl was dressed in what was clearly tactical gear; not that it bulged her slight form. She actually looked like Cass or a member of the League of Assassins standing there, her hips wrapped with a belt made of silver disks, and her boots were like his own.

A chill raced down his spine at the sight of the girl, but she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he shout as he ran after her, he grappled up to her roof, the figure stopped. "What are you doing here?" he started to ask the figure.

The woman didn't answer, the white glow though was eerie, Dick moved for her when suddenly she spun on him, her knee creaming him in the gut as she smashed her elbow into his back before she moved out of his way and ran. Dick was winded and shocked by the attack.

"Black Bat, I got a redhooded figure, just attacked me," he gasped. As he got to his feet, he took after her, he watched in slight awe at how quickly she took to leaping the buildings, it was almost like she was flying as she ran. Cass appeared and dove for the figure who stepped off the ledge as she let herself fall, Dick was ready to dive for her when a different figure appeared, swinging by as he caught the girl, throwing her up so they were both running onto a different rooftop. Dick and Cass ran after them, Dick was about to catch the girl when the redhooded girl grabbed her companion pulling him off the building towards certain death. Dick gave a frantic shout as he ran for the side, Cas beside him, but they skidded to a halt.

There was no one there, the sheer glass windows, or on the buildings around, or the ground. It was like the pair had disappeared, or never been real to begin with, and Dick could only blink.

"Where are they?" Cass whispered.

"They should be bodies on a sidewalk," Dick answered honestly before he wondered just what that was about.

"What the hell was that about?" Dick asked as he rubbed the ribs the girl had kicked. The girl had kicked his ribs hard, despite her small stature.

Cass shook her head, clearly as baffled as he was at that display.

"BG, I could use overwatch, female, five two-five three, red coat, black tactical gear, silver belt of disks. With a male, six foot, or there abouts, leather coat, cargo pants, tactical foot where, also a red hood pulled over his face," he said rubbing his ribs.

"On it, my I ask why?" Barbara asked him.

"Because she just attacked me and ran," he answered before releasing his communicator as he and Cass tore after the pair, it wasn't like they could get very far.


	3. Coming Home

_March 30_ _th_

He stood there at the rest stop in the fog, the mist, and the ever present pollution which made Gotham, well, Gotham, and he stared down at the city as the rain slid over his raven hair, his white streak stubbornly flopped in his eyes as he stared down at the city, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his heart slamming in his ribs. It was the first time since his bomb plan that he'd come here. Since then, well, a lot of shit could happen in four years. He'd have returned sooner, but, well…

"We do not have to return," a smoky monotone said which had him looking over at his companion.

"No need to worry, sunshine," he grinned at her as she folded her arms, her small form relaxed, and her face displayed her indifference. It was the mere arching of her brow though which clued Jason into her displeasure with his decision to return.

"I am not worried, however your emotions are maddening, and I can feel the Pit too close to the surface, and you promised! After what happened, you promised," she reminded him in a hard monotone.

"And I'm keeping my end of the promise, little bird," Jason assured her. She merely rolled her eyes.

"So this is Gotham?" she asked.

"Yeah, home sweet home," he grinned.

"It's hideous."

"Yeah, it's not for everyone," he agreed.

"Well, it is your home, so I will make it mine," she decided.

"Come on," he said as he picked up his helmet, she pulled hers' on as well before he straddled the bike and Raven slid on behind him. She was so damn small. Roaring the engine to life they road over the Gotham bridge then and Jason took her the scenic route since she'd only seen the images that Talia had given them of the city. Gotham had not changed since he'd last seen it, not at all, he pulled to a stop at the red light, and he stiffened recognizing the car that pulled up beside him in the rain.

Dick Fucking Grayson was in the car beside them, and Jason scowled seeing Dickhead on the phone and who the passengers were; Timothy Drake (Red Robin, and his replacement), and Barbara Gordon (the Batgirl).

"Ignore them Jay," Raven's tone held no amusement. Jason clenched his jaw as he continued forward on the green light, he felt Raven's grip on him tighten as they continued through the city. Dickhead kept up with them until Jason turned off to go to the docks, and Dick continued for the Manor. Jason navigated the poorer area of Gotham with ease as he took Raven to the safehouse that he had purchased beforehand. They pulled into the underground area of the condemned building he'd bought the who building for renovations with a company he'd bought out with Talia's help.

Raven was up and looking around.

"It's warm, a few leaks, but it should be salvageable," Raven said as she looked around.

"You sound confident in that," he chuckled.

"We lived in ruins," she stated.

"Ah, right, and the tent, and the boarding, don't forget the shitty motels, and the other places we've been," he grinned. This was what he'd found amazing about Raven, she was not picky about where they were, just so long as it was clean, warm, and dry.

"It is habitable, and nicer than some of the places we lived. Now, what is the plan, and where is your arsenal, do you know where I can obtain my supplies here, and when do we begin?" Raven rapidly fired off as she looked around.

"You and I are going to get to work on all that, the arsenal will be acquired in the next few weeks, No, but we'll start looking, and I was thinking on April 27th," he answered her just as swiftly as he pulled their pack off the motorcycle and Raven nodded.

"You don't have to be here you know," he said hesitantly as he looked at the girl. Raven paused and turned on him, her hands in the jacket's pockets as she looked him in the eye.

"You saved me from Hell, I'm with you until the end," she stated firmly.

A feral smile curled his lips then as he stared down at the girl. "You know I didn't do anything besides get almost killed by the Joker."

"But you were my anchor, so, you saved me from Hell," she shrugged. "I need the weird currency to go get supplies," she said as she turned on her heel as she continued exploring the place.

"Food supplies?" he called after her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Kay, and you're going to want to go check out the club down the street, Harvey's, I want you to try to get a job there, the intel will be easy," he pointed out as he pulled the bills from his pockets.

"And you chat up the ladies of the night, and the others, I'll cover the docks," she said.

"You're awfully confident you'll get a job at a strip joint," he mused. Raven was a small woman, not much in the tits department, but the woman had a set of hips and legs.

"You know I always get what I want," she replied as her red lips curled into a sly smile while she plucked the bills from him and walked out. "I've got my burner, I'll be back," Raven waved him off. Jason let her go as he turned around and started setting up the computers.

There was no fucking way he would be able to hack the Bats or the Young Justice systems, but he didn't need too. Jason was about to have an all exclusive pass to the city's underground if Raven got her job, and he could reestablish himself into the community. His goal was to go manage a way into the Black Mask network and tear it apart. He wanted to tear it down from the inside out, so he was starting here.

* * *

Raven popped in her earbuds as she walked through the rain and the street, she was liking the rain. It was making her feel alive as it slid through her raven hair, and she smiled feeling it on her face as she walked for the store. She knew what she was going to have to keep a close eye on Jason while they were here, she could already feel the strain on him. However, she was here to support Jason, however he needed her support, and that wasn't going to change just because she did not particularly like having him in a place which upset him so much. But this was his home, and Raven understood the importance of a home.

Jason was her home now.

And his home was Gotham.

So she would make Gotham her home as well. After everything they'd been through together she wouldn't leave him to handle this alone, no, she was really with him to the end. Raven hummed to the song as she walked down the street, looking the people over, and she looked around for a strip club for her to join. This part of the plan she was well aware of, and even if she did not particularly like it, it made sense. Using her empathy to make the bad men talkative was easy, and it'd be easier in a place they were already relaxed and liquored up.

They'd tell her anything she wanted.

She'd actually learned this tactic from Talia when the woman had learned about Raven's empathy. It made life so much easier. Empathy, while her greatest curse, it was turning into her most valued weapon. Raven paused when bumped into an elderly woman.

"I'm sorry," Raven caught the boxes before they fell from the woman's grasp as the other woman caught her balance.

"Oh my," the woman gasped, clutching her umbrella, Raven stared at the taller woman. "You're a polite one."

"Not really, but I should have been paying more attention," Raven said as the woman took her packages back.

"I don't believe I've seen you in this neighborhood, and I know everyone in this area," she smiled.

"I'm new," Raven said.

"Ah, Dr. Leslie Thompkins," the woman smiled.

"Raven," she answered. "Would you like help with those?" Raven asked.

"That would be appreciated," Dr. Thompkins said, Raven took a few of the boxes as she walked with the woman.

"You are definitely not from Gotham, too polite," Dr. Thompkins chuckled.

"I'm from New York," Raven answered automatically. It was the first city she'd come to on earth, and it was the city with her place of birth on the birth certificate Jason had forged for her.

"I see," Dr. Thompkins nodded. "Did you move here alone?"

"No, my person wanted to come home, and so we've returned to Gotham," Raven answered. It was the truth and the one she had warned Jason she'd share with people who asked.

"Your person?"

"Yes."

"You own a person."

"No. He's a friend of sorts," Raven answered.

"Of sorts?"

"It's very confusing," Raven assured the woman and the older woman laughed.

"Oh, to be young, you must love him dearly to travel to Gotham for him," the doctor chuckled.

"I do," Raven admitted. She was sure she loved Jason, for that was the only reason she'd have stayed with the maddening man. He drove her nuts, and though he had saved her from Hell, since then he'd proceeded to drive her insane, and he was her everything. There was nothing she would not do for him, and nothing she had not done for him. Even now.

"That's good," Thompkins said.

"I'm not so sure of that, I just know loving him is very important, and supporting him. He supports me, so I should support him," Raven stated firmly. Jason had, despite everything, been a supporter of whatever she was doing as they had traveled, even if he did not understand it. And she supported him, even if she did not understand him.

"That, is very mature my dear, your young man is a lucky man," the woman smiled softly.

"Really, I think he thinks I cursed him," Raven chuckled.

Thompkins laughed. "Well, this is it, and this is the clinic should you ever need it."

"Thank you," Raven nodded as she walked in and set the packages on the counter. She nodded to the woman as she walked out and walked for the convenience store. Raven was only here because of Jason, whatever he had planned, she trusted him, and she had his back. Just as she knew he trusted her and had her back, that's how they worked. And nothing would change that, no matter how complicated her emotions for him were becoming.

* * *

Dick noticed the motorcycle and thought it odd that someone was riding in the rain, especially a couple. But he'd dismissed it as he turned continued driving.

"I just don't get it, shouldn't one of us stay with the team?" Tim asked.

"No, Tim, it'll just… it's easier if we're all here, the team will survive without us for a bit, this is important," Dick sighed. He got it, he really did, it wasn't like the YJ team ever worked without them, and honestly, Dick hated leaving them hanging. But this was really important.

Last year Bruce had nearly killed himself going against the Joker alone; and the Joker had nearly died. As much as Dick wanted that monster in the ground, it wouldn't do for any of them stoop that low. So, they were here in Gotham; all of them, this year, to keep Bruce alive and the Joker in jail. And it was going to take all of them, he'd called in Cass, Steph, Katherine, and Luke to help them. And he was going to leave the YJ team leadership to Kaldur, who was more than capable of handling it.

Dick was here to focus on family.

It wasn't like there was anything which could possibly go wrong with that thought in mind.

* * *

_April 27_ _th_

Dick's domino mask footage was up when they were all in the Batcave then, and Dick stared at the lithe figure of the girl clad in red.

"Who are they?" Dick muttered as he watched the footage again.

"They did not show up on any footage in the area, and aside from this footage and Cass's, there isn't anything," Barbara said.

"They couldn't just vanish, I mean look, when she falls, it's like she knew he was there, but if you see the grappling line he'd have been two buildings away," Dick said.

"They're not the League," Damian muttered.

"They do not move like Assassins," Cass agreed.

"So what do they want and what are they doing here in Gotham?" Dick muttered.

"You think we'll see more of them?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know, it's just, it's a feeling," Dick admitted, and Bruce appeared to look at the footage.

"Who are they?" Bruce asked.

"No idea," Tim answered for him, and Dick winced at the way Bruce looked at the screen. Of all the time for the pair to show up, it had to be today. This would not end well for whatever the pair was doing, not when Bruce was looking for something to channel his rage into. These two were not going to last.

Dick looked over at the screen, and the girl in red standing on the ledge.

* * *

Raven and Jason landed on the king size mattress of their safe house, Jason grunted at the impact and Raven shifted in his arms as she looked at him.

"How was that?" she asked him as she pulled herself over him, her hood falling off as wisps of her hair fell free.

"Perfect," he grinned, and she smiled at him. She could feel his pride in her, and their success at the beginning seeping into his bones, and she sat on his stomach then.

"So, the shipments?"

"Military weapons, and the tech," Jason said as he propped up on his elbows.

"Where and when?" she asked.

"Slow down there little bird, we aren't going to be subtle about this one, I want Bats attention now," Jason grinned.

"I see, and Black Mask?" she asked.

"Well, that's the thing, he's got something big coming in and I'd like to know what it is before we take it," Jason said.

"I see, well, patience is rewarded," she nodded.

"Yup, but the look on Dickhead's face when you creamed him was priceless," he smiled.

"He hurt you, I do not like him," she defended. Jason just smiled at her, and Raven got off him then as she lay on their 'landing mattress' and stared at the plaster chipped ceiling of their home.

"He had company," Raven said.

"I know, I saw her too," Jason reminded her.

"There's only two of us, and how many of them?" Raven sighed.

"A lot, but we're going to beat them, because unlike Bruce, we have no secrets," Jason stated firmly.

"I thought secrets are bad," she said.

"They're lethal," he muttered sourly. Raven sighed, he was thinking of his biological mom now. If Raven could destroy that woman she would, but she could not. She could, however, inflict pain on the Bats and when the time came she would kill the Joker for her friend.


	4. Innocent Lethal Demon

Jason had known where he'd sent Raven to work, and it was just a plethora of information, which Raven obtained so effortlessly. If she was anyone but Raven he'd have worried about it, but Raven was a brand of hell all unto herself, one which he took great pleasure in knowing.

Also, despite him having asked her to work at a stripper's joint, he knew for a fucking fact no man, or woman, would ever dare to touch Raven. Raven was like something beautifully dangerous, she was lethal, and though she looked so very beautiful; she also had the air of danger around her.

Which was why he was amused at a randy bunch of underaged dock words trying to work up the guts to talk to Raven as she was a fully clothed waitress. He'd made her a flawless identity which suited her; Rachel Roth; he could also get away with calling her all the usual nicknames with her being named Rachel. Her work name here was Raven, she liked her name, and he didn't blame her for it really suited her. And as his partner she was Red, just Red, because anything else was not necessary.

"Hey Rae," he smiled when she slipped up beside him.

"I'm ready to go, see you tomorrow Joe!" Raven smiled as she too his offered elbow and they walked out of the bar together.

"So, learn anything interesting or new?" he asked.

"I learned about squirting," Raven stated earnestly which had Jason just halt in his tracks as he stared at his demoness.

"You asked!" she defended. "Also, I did not know earth females did that."

"We're going to have a very different talk about the difference in our terms of learning."

"Mmm, I have also learned several other things, Maggie would not shut up about the reverse cowgirl, though I'm still not certain what that is," she stated and dismissed as she started walking without him. "I also learned some women apparently get piercing down there! Why would they do that!? I think that'd be horribly uncomfortable!"

She shuddered in repulsion. He sighed, no he wasn't ever going talk to her about filtering what she learned. Sometimes it was just too amusing seeing her reactions, like now.

It was also refreshing.

In some ways that bloodthirsty, ruthless little demoness was completely innocent. And it was so refreshing.

Catching up to her he linked their arms out of habits instilled into him by Alfred.

"So, intel wise, what did you learn. We'll have a full, indepth conversation about the sex stuff later," he promised.

"Is barebacking part of the sex stuff? Because Nixie would not stop talking about it," Raven said.

"Yes, yes it is, about ninety percent of the stripper stuff is sex stuff Rae, we'll talk about it later, promise." He was only going to talk about it if there was a cold shower possibility immediately. Raven just nodded. Thankfully, the demoness hadn't asked to try any of what she heard about at the club.

"There is a shipment tomorrow, at midnight, they have set up three distractions for the Bats, but they transporting something called Amazo, and it will be on pier fifty-three at twenty-three hundred, give or take a half an hour," she said.

"What are the Bats distractions?" Jason asked her.

"Black Mask has hired the Furious Four for the night to keep them chasing their tails, I also heard one of Penguin's men saying something about ice coming in and moving it to the club for distribution," Raven said.

"Cool, it'll be a fun night."

"Yes, now what's blow job?" she asked it so innocently he groaned as he dropped his head.

"You're going to kill me Rae," he muttered.

"I do not see how, you are in perfect health last I checked," she retorted icily.

"For an empath you're dense, sometimes," he stated.

"I'm very confused as to why you are not telling me this! It is not like I'm asking you to preform this!" she defended.

"Raven, I love you, I adore you, but we'll talk about it at home, and I can have a very cold shower after this talk," he stated.

"Oh, it's one of those talks," she said knowingly then.

"Yes," he promised.

"Fine, I'll wait for answers."

"I should just make you read smutty romance novels or fanfiction or something, why do I have to explain this?" he demanded.

"Because you are my person, and as my person you said I could ask you anything," she pointed out.

"Alright, and as my demon, I'm going to start telling you when you can and cannot ask certain things, and we'll finish these discussions later," he promised.

"Deal," she agreed. "Can you tell me what an Amazo is?"

"Yeah, it's an android, and we're going to steal it."

"Sounds… interesting," Raven said.

"It will be, but first we gotta steal it," he smiled as they walked to their building.

"Very well," Raven nodded as she walked past him. he eyed her legs as she passed him. Sue him, his demon had a great set of legs, and hips, and an ass. He'd noticed that a long while ago. "So other than your coming cold shower," he grimaced at her unintentional poor choice of words. "Any patrol plans?"

"No, I'm going to do some recon, but you're going to sleep," he stated.

"But I'm not tired," she lied. He frowned as he looked at the bruises under her eyes between her job and the patrolling, she was luck she hadn't collapsed.

"I'm going alone," he stated again. He did most the operating alone anyway. Raven only had a job for the intel gathering or she'd be with him in the field. But this had been their routine since Talia had taught her to weaponize her empathy.

"Fine; but only if we have a link."

"Deal."

"Now will you tell me about all the stuff now?" Raven asked as she propped up on the couch.

"You're killin' me Rae, you're killin' me," he groaned as he fell on the bed face first. How was a demon this fucking innocent!?

* * *

 

Dick stood there on the rooftops as he looked around wildly for the figure in the Red Hood. There was just something eerily familiar about the Red Hood, also the chatter was through the roof on the Red Hood being a new player in two. Dick didn't know how much of that was true, but Black Mask was hiring heavy hitters to take care of the new comer.

"All clear here," Babs' voice came over the coms.

"I'm clear too," Dick said.

Then there was a flutter as she landed beside him.

"I know," she answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" he demanded.

"Aren't you?"

Dick didn't reply as he stared out at the city. He was trying t remember what Jason looked like, not as Robin, but as Jason.

"I was, but… I don't know, he's on my mind a lot," Dick muttered as he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just… these Red Hoods coming around on the anniversary of his death, and I don't know, there's just…"

"There's something about them," Babs supplied.

"Yeah, I can't put my finger on it but it's just, it's like I should know him. Not the girl, but the guy she runs with, I should know him," Dick admitted.

"I don't know Nightwing, I don't think they're something special, they're just, criminals," she shrugged.

"I just can't shake this feeling," Dick muttered.

"Let's not worry about it, WG sent me the entire series of Mork and Mindy, insists you'll like it, come on, I got ice cream!" she pulled him along as they ran the rooftops.

* * *

 

Jason watched from the shadows without the hood on as Dick and Babs ran across the rooftops. He took another inhale of his cigarette before he flicked it out with a heavy exhale. Jason's plan was simple, if Raven hadn't happened to be here to keep him sane he'd be going on a revenge rampage right at this moment. But she was here, and he had to be a better person; if only for the demon.

Sighing he walked back to the warehouse he and Raven had claimed; he had bought it, claimed it and was going to revamp it later, but for now it was a good hide out.

Raven was sleeping soundly on the bed, he just pulled the blanket up over her shoulders as he sat there.

To the Bats they'd be criminals, to the League, they'd be heroes to the common people, and they'd be doing some shitty work. He wasn't sure it was fair to drag Raven into this life, however she'd been trailing after him faithfully since the League of Assassins; and through all that shit she'd stayed.

Raven was there.

The Bats had never been there.

And damn that hurt.

Kicking off his boots he pulled on some sweats before be flopped onto the bed beside Raven as he let sleep claim him.

 


	5. The A.M.A.Z.O. Fuck Up!

They stood over the docks on crates, she let the misty rain pour over her as her companion set up roost for this mission.

"Why would he build such a thing?" she asked him monotonously, her demon sight allowing her to already see the docks.

"Well, first off, it beat the League, and the YJ team on multiple occasions. It's the top of the line AI, it's also an adaptive fighter," he said.

"I understand that," Raven muttered.

"Aside from doing it to prove he could, I don't know why he'd build it sunshine," Jason answered.

"It just seems ridiculous to me," she shrugged.

"That's because you could destroy us all on a whim, trust me, as a powerless human the thing is pretty fucking cool. But no powers little bird, none, no flying, or gliding or faking it tonight. The last fucking thing we need is for that thing to copy you," he stated so sharply her head snapped over to him.

"You think it could copy me?" she blinked.

"I don't want to find out, princess, if that thing can copy a Kryptonian's powers, I don't want to know if it can take yours," he said cautiously. Raven frowned; she'd read the files Jason had collected on the Kryptonians and she had to admit, that yes, they were formidable, but she was sure she could take them. But Jason wanted to attract minimal attention so she would do this for her him how he would want to do this.

"Very well, no powers," she promised as she folded her arms and continued assessing the docks.

"Hey, the moment we have the A.M.A.Z.O. we will have the attention of the Bats, and YJ, I'm betting the League and YJ are watching this place tonight, Bats are busy," he said as he moved his rifle to continue scoping.

"I see ten guards. Immediately, there's four snipers," Raven said as she continued to assess the dock.

"Five snipers, he's across the river, Red," he said. She looked up then.

"I don't see him," she admitted.

"I know, we're out of your range," Jason admitted.

"I see, am I going alone and you're over watch?" Raven asked.

"Nah, I'm going with you, little bird, I just want you aware, and no powers," he repeated.

"No powers," she promised.

"No magic," he added.

"Very well, but if it is an emergency, or you're going to die, all rules will be broken," she warned him firmly.

"I can live with that," he nodded as he sat up and swiftly put his rifle away. "What do you say we play keep away with an A.M.A.Z.O.?"

"Sounds like fun," she monotonously informed him.

"Just a barrel of monkeys," he chuckled.

"Why is a barrel of monkey's fun?" she asked. Raven would admit to having a difficult time grasping another language, but Jason was very patient with her on this matter, and he possessed a great deal of understanding for her language problems.

"It's a figure of speech."

* * *

Jason knew there were three things to likely happen if tonight fucked up. But two of them played in his favor against the League and YJ teams, also the Bats, and the third wouldn't play in his favor at all. Unless he was willing to bide his time, and Jason knew he could be exceptionally patient when he had to be, not that he wanted to be for the one thing he was really here to do. And yes, Raven knew why he was here and his end goal, she didn't agree with it, but she was helping him. No, he didn't think he was taking advantage of her at all, mostly because he had tried to get her to keep out of the life, to live normal. She was here by her choice.

Landing on a container he felt Raven's empathy push on his psyche as she landed opposite of him. Best thing about her empathy, it was the best form of undetected communication. He pulled his weapon and looked across the way as she stood there, slight, still, and shadows as he motioned for her to stay. Raven nodded.

Taking a steadying breath Jason's eyes narrowed on the box as it was pulled out of the container and he waited for them to load it up in the truck. Once he was certain the A.M.A.Z.O. was in the truck he smiled.

"Bossman's gonna be real happy about this," one of the dockhands said.

"Not a single Bat," the other boasted as he pulled a cigarette.

"You're right, not a single Bat here tonight," Jason shouted as he landed on the trailer. "Just lil' ole me," he kneecapped them as he heard the engine roar, the truck lurch, and Jason would have fallen off but he caught the back. Years of training kicked in as he threw his weight up to land, rolled a second as he grabbed a handle on the cabin roof before slamming through the window and knocking the other guy through the door. Jason took a seat as he shifted gears. Raven materialized from the shadows in the passenger's seat.

"That was smooth, they are in too much pain to alert their boss," Raven monotonously informed him.

"Radar?" he asked.

"Incoming, I believe it to be the Bats," she grabbed the handle as he took a hard right, the wheels popping off the ground before hitting it again. Jason shifted gears.

"How many?"

"I believe, four," Raven answered.

"Okay," he smiled.

"What are we doing?"

"We, little bird, are about to play keep away, take the wheel darling," Jason ordered. Raven's powers removed the glass from the seat as she took the wheel. He had only taught Raven to drive a stick so she would be able to handle things like this.

"Where too?"

"First we get rid of the Bats, then we're taking this to the Gotham River before we use you to remove the package. He hoisted himself out the window as he clambered onto the roof as he checked his weapon again. the first one he saw was a streak of blue and black, there was red and yellow coming from the east too. Jason smiled behind his helmet as he took aim and fired at them, Raven turned left. He saw Bruce propel for them. Dick wasn't far behind. Jason was ready as he spun around lashing his leg out, hitting Bruce in the ribs as he knocked him over the side before firing at Dick's feet.

Dick flipped back and caught the edge. Bruce was up again.

"What are you doing here!?" Bruce roared, Jason blocked his mentor's attack as he twisted away.

"Isn't it obvious!?" he cackled as he slammed his boot heel on Dick's knuckles. There was a yelp and Bruce creamed him center back, Jason heard the door rattle and internally chided himself for letting Dick near his prize. Jason evaded Bruce as he caught the lip to smash into Dick, knocking Dick into the box.

"Evening dickhead, I'm gonna ask you to step away from the box!" Jason shouted as he threw a punch and pulled a knife, Dick's eskrima sticks were out. His brother made the first moves, Jason aimed to get on the inside as he twisted around the box to draw Dick into the truck so they didn't go out of the truck.

Raven slammed on the breaks, Jason had the wind knocked out of him when Dick slammed into his chest. Fuck! That hurt! But Jason was on the inside of Dick's sticks which had him acting fast as he creamed the elder in the ribs and knocked him back. Dick recovered quickly, and Raven hit a speed bump Jason hit the roof, and Dick acted then.

"I'm taking this!" Dick undid the latches on the box for A.M.A.Z.O., much to Jason's horror, and slid from the back. Jason punched the wall to alert Raven, though he bet the empath knew as she stopped the truck, Jason dove out the truck, mostly in time to see Raven dive from the truck as well with Barbara and Tim after her, Bruce leapt over the truck and in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you after!?" Bruce shouted. Jason evaded a punch as he came up on Bruce's inside to hit his mentor's gut then elbow his kidney.

"That would spoil the fun!" Jason informed Bruce as he twisted up to slam his leg into Bruce's ribs and knocking him into a crate. He twisted around just in time to see the A.M.A.Z.O. raise then.

"Fuck!" Jason yelped, Raven was holding her own against Babs and Tim, but the moment the A.M.A.Z.O. locked onto a target she was it. Jason bolted, leaping the charging Dickhead as he sent his brother stumbling into the box again. Not slowing he slammed into Raven as he rolled them around, wrapping tightly around her as the lazar eyes activated.

"You okay?" he whispered as the Bats turned their attention on the A.M.A.Z.O. then.

She nodded, not speaking as he released her and was up on his feet, Raven was a step behind him. Jason was ready, Raven ran ahead, she had her knives out, he pulled his guns, Raven streaked through the chaos of the Bats, and Jason fired high at the android. Raven's attacks were low.

"Has the same weak points as a human, Red!" Jason shouted as the android roared, and came for him. Jason leapt side to side back on his toes.

Raven pulled one of her other gadgets, nonmagic, and a gift from Talia no doubt, as Jason drew it's attention. The Bats evaded, Raven was on it's back Jason fired for it's chest. He expected the android to phase or something, but Raven was faster than it with her course of action as she slammed spikes into it's ears, the machine roared. Jason lunged upwards, knocking it back towards the harbor as he grabbed Raven's waist, she had a grappling hook out, he fired five .45 caliber rounds into it's head as they soared upwards. There was a blast which knocked him off balance as he released Raven. Hitting the containers, he rolled to his feet, he had his guns drawn. There was a faceless A.M.A.Z.O. loomed over him.

"Shitfuck!" he yelped as the android said something garbled. Dick was in it's line of attack, and instinct took over Jason as he shoved Dick out of the way. Now, Jason wasn't sure what the android had called for, but Jason guessed it was super strength because it creamed him hard as he was knocked into the harbor.

"HOOD!" he heard Raven just as he hit the water, and the world blacked out. FUCK! Was his last conscious thought.

* * *

Bruce heard the girl shout, but what he saw next startled him. The girl dove for the water, A.M.A.Z.O. grabbed her, and those white glowing optics she wore flashed red as Dick dove over into the harbor. Tim ran to aid the girl, but she twisted out of the android's grasp as she attacked in a flurry of motions that could only be described as Assassin's moves. But there was something else, a savageness in the girl's actions, something merciless and brutal as she tore at the android.

Barbara and Tim were in the fight and Bruce as well, the girl left though as she dove over into the harbor, he saw Dick with the man in the red helmet then as they made for the docks.

* * *

Dick struggled with the young man's weight, and the girl appeared, she took her partner's weight, much to Dick's shock and didn't falter or struggle. They made it to the dock, Dick clambered up as he hoisted the unconscious man out of the water. He moved to undo the broken helmet, but he stopped. Half the man's face was visible.

"It can't be," he whispered in shock. Small hands shoved him back as the girl undid the helmet, blocking his view then as she leaned over her partner preforming CPR.

"Jason?" Bruce gasped.

The young man coughed up water then as he lunged up, gun in hand. The girl caught him, and Dick's eyes just widened as Jason's face twisted into a snarl.

"Jason!" Dick shouted.

"Red," Jason snapped. Dick lunged for his little brother when he and the girl were gone then and they were left with nothing but a busted helmet.

"What was that!?" Barbara sputtered.

"He's alive!" Tim smiled, and Dick just blinked at where he had been

"Where the hell did they go!?" Dick demanded.

Bruce was just staring at the helmet.


	6. Change of Plans...

Raven knew Jason was laying low, pacing their warehouse. He was thinking, she could feel that, and his hurricane of emotions were everywhere, bombarding her as she sat there trying to find her center. Breathing was her solution to keeping her powers and emotions at bay, to keep her center.

Jason's center was motion, noise, and his storm.

"Well Fuck!" he finally grounded out as he fell beside her.

She opened her eyes to look down at him, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Does this change the plan?" she asked.

"It changes everything, little bird," he sighed.

"So what do you want to do?" she inquired as she floated down to sit on the bed as well. He reached up and toyed with a strand of her long black hair that had floated stray and she waited.

"Let's play this to our advantage," he said suddenly sitting up. "Go to them."

"You wish to go to the people who betrayed you?" she demanded as she shoved him back, pinning him in place as she straddled his stomach, so he couldn't escape her. His hands rested on her hips.

"No," he answered.

"Then why go to them?" she demanded.

"Because…" he huffed and looked frustrated.

"Explain, is this some weird earth thing? A human thing I do not understand yet?" she snapped.

"Rae, it's not you!" he shouted.

"Then explain!"

"Because Now They're Looking For Jason Todd!" he shouted back which had her blinking. "They aren't focusing on the Hood, they're after me."

"I see, should I eliminate them?" she asked coldly.

"No, fuck, Rae, no," he pulled her head down so her brow rested on his. She just surrendered to this action for it wasn't unusual for him, this act for comfort.

"Then what do we do?"

"We go to them," he said softly.

"I do not like them," she stated coldly. His lips quirked at her words. "I demand you think about this."

"Rae, I have," he whispered. "This was plan z if we were ousted before we finished what we were doing."

"I do not like it," she decided pulling up to stare down at his aquamarine eyes, they were alight with the Pit, and he was staring at her with raging emotions.

"I don't either, but I got you, right?" he asked.

"Always," she snorted. There was no way this stupid human could ever be rid of her unless he explicitedly told her to leave, and even then, she did not think she could leave him.

"Kay, you're going to have to trust me then," he said.

"With my life, what are we to do?"

"You are going to be next to powerless, little bird," he said sitting up. "No revealing your arsenal."

"They saw me fly and do magic," she said.

"Alright, strength, speed, flight and minimal speed, but nothing else, Raven, no shadows, none, I don't want to see a single one twitch." He warned her in that hard tone which had her blinking and nodding vigorously. Jason had no fear of her arsenal, but he always sought to hide her, and after being on Earth, she understood why.

"What about the empathy, and visions?"

"Don't let onto the empathy, that's just you, and me, and if you have a vision, you tell me," he said firmly.

"Very well," she agreed. "But if you are about to die, all bets are off."

"I can live with that," he said and gently tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Raven would raise hell for Jason, she would bring forth all her powers to destroy whatever could harm him, whatever would harm him. She could still remember how it felt to feel him dying, and to not be able to heal him fast enough that time. Her fingers traced a brand in his cheek she hadn't been able to heal right and she stared at the white streak of hair.

"No dying on me, Jason," she warned as she stood up then.

"No dying this time, love, promise," he smiled cockily.

"You plan, I need a walk," she stated and was grabbing her boots and coat as she left him behind because she was remembering things which she did not wish to remember, or feel. She walked into the rain, releasing a shuddering breath as she stared up at the raging sky. It felt like her turbulent emotions were lashing out again, but she knew this was nature and not her doing as she bit her lip and trembled in the rain. She turned to look at the mist and she just moved. She wanted to beat something up, send it to hell, but she wouldn't.

Sighing Raven wondered why it was so important to Jason that he do this, he was trying to do it alone, and he wasn't alone. He had her, she had followed him all the way here. Jason was not alone.

Raven guessed she would just have to continue reinforcing this fact into that thick human skull of his. There were times she wanted to take a skillet to that thick head of his though, to try to get it through to him that he was not alone.

However, for now, Raven would resign herself to being there for him. For that was all she could really off him at the moment. And she would follow him into the lions den.

But if anything happened to him, Raven would damn his rules to hell, she couldn't live with him dying on her again. She couldn't take that, not again, never again. No. She would annihilate whatever threatened him again and if he thought to try the lone wolf thing on her again she would send him to hell personally. Raven was not tolerating it.

She felt the man overhead, her head tilting back to see the shadows leaping over the rooftops and she smirked.

They would never find him, they were not worthy of finding him. She let the mist consume her as she continued her walk.

* * *

"Look, they couldn't have gotten far," Dick said into the comms, they had started combing the city for a trace of Jason and his partner.

"Nightwing," Bruce shouted.

"No, they are here," Dick protested, when his adopted father caught his shoulder.

"We're not finding them tonight," he stated.

"But…" Dick started. He hadn't felt this relieved since… since never. Jason, Jason was alive! They had seen the video, Bruce had combed that entire wreckage for a sign of Jason, and they hadn't even had a body to bury in the grave they had given his baby brother. All because of a sideways mission and the Joker got Jason.

For months they had searched for Jason, and B had finally found him in Ethiopia, and then… Jason was gone. Dick had remembered the world shattering knowing that his baby brother was dead. And that was five years ago! FIVE YEARS AGO! Dick was not losing Jason again.

"BG will look through the footage, you and the team will return to HQ and report to the League, I will remain and continue the search," Bruce said tightly.

"But!"

"This is an order," Bruce snapped before Dick could protest.

"He's alive B," Dick whispered and trembled.

"I'll find him," Bruce released him, and Dick shuddered. God he wanted a hug, but he could see why B had them leaving now.

"Joker didn't kill him," Dick whispered with a glee ad exhaustion which had him quivering.

"No, go home."

* * *

Jason sat there with a smoke between his lips as he waited for Raven's return. He didn't really know what else to do, she was the only one who got what he was doing, and she was the only one who was backing him right now.

No fucking way B would back him.

Standing he shoved his hands in his pants pockets as he walked to the warehouse window and stared out at the rainy Gotham night. It wasn't time, it wasn't what he wanted to do, and he didn't want to do it now.

But he would modify his plans now, and he didn't like that. The scars stood out to him, the scars from his stupidity, which had nearly cost him everything if Raven hadn't found him. Absently he rubbed his chest, the second scar which bothered him the most, a memory he didn't want to remember, one that burned even long after it's healing.

He pulled the unlit cigarette from his lips as stared at Gotham.

This wasn't how he wanted to do things, he wanted to do it when he didn't have to deal with Raven being a conscience for him. He wanted to tear B's precious city apart, light it afire and watch as B and the Bats tried to save it in a way they hadn't ever tried to save him.

The shadows warped and a slight hand touched his shoulder as she came up behind him.

"I trust you," she whispered.

"But you don't like this."

"I will unleash all my powers if you are threatened, dying threatened," she clarified. He looked over at the demon who pressed herself to his back hiding her wet face against his back.

"Rae…"

"You do something stupid and I'll end you myself, are we clear? I will follow your lead to Hell and Back, but if you ever try to die on me again, I'll kill you myself. Do you understand me Jason Peter Todd?" she growled lowly.

"I got you Rae."

"Good, no dying," she warned.

"Same goes for you," he grinned feeling her snort, but she wouldn't look at him still.

"I don't die," she muttered.

He might be asking her to test that theory, which was not a thrilling thought.

"No powers."

"Just my innocent powers, little magic, I can still kick ass, yes?" she asked.

"Always, love, just no hell."

"Very well, I am weary, good night," she sighed walking away from him without looking at him and he sighed knowing that she was with him completely. Thank God.

As much as he wanted to do this alone, so he could do it his way, he didn't know how he would handle being alone. Not like this, not right now.

He stared as she stripped and unceremoniously fell onto the mattress they had been sharing before closing her eyes. For a long while he just stared at her and wondered if he should let her go, again. Then again, she was an annoyingly stubborn, loyal creature.

For now he'd leave it be as he continued modifying his plans. It was dawn when he finally walked to the mattress and fell onto it, pulling the demon close as exhaustion and her empathy wove it's spell dragging him into sleep.


	7. Ever Seen a Ghost?

This was a bad idea, he decided as Raven lounged against his back as they both stared at the mountain. It had taken two weeks of gathering courage and convincing Raven to even get here.

"It's unimpressive," she decided without ceremony.

"You haven't seen the inside, love," he chuckled.

"Does it matter?" she asked as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

"Kind of," he admitted.

"You are sad, so I am unimpressed by this place," she shrugged.

"Sunshine, it's okay," he promised.

"If they hurt you I'm annihilating them."

"You are forever a ray of sunshine Rae," he chuckled.

"You're mine, I must protect what is mine and keep you happy."

"Jesus, you're sounding like a wife."

"What is a wife?"

"We'll talk about it later, promise," he assured her.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Kind of, but after I explain you'll understand."

"Is this a cold shower talk?"

"No. It's just a complicated talk."

"I see, very well, I will wait. But if I am your wife is that bad?"

"Rae… it's complicated, but no," he whispered. "It isn't a bad thing, now come on." he revved the engine, she wrapped her arms a bit tighter around him as she pressed herself to him. He kicked the kickstand up as he spun them around and he raced down the hill.

He was very happy Raven was with him, and he was eternally grateful that she dared to even grace him with her presence because the woman was a damn saint. She was also dangerously loyal, and he loved that about her.

* * *

Dick was frustrated, the trail; however thin it had been, for tracking Jason down, had gone completely cold. No, it hadn't gone cold, it didn't even exist! It was so fucking annoying, even Alfred was baffled at this.

Whoever Jason was traveling with was good at covering their tracks, which concerned Dick, greatly. Jason was great at disappearing, but this was on a new level. It was like Jason had never been there, there'd been no trace, now signs of how he'd teleported away. Just… poof!

He scowled as he rubbed his eyes over again. It was just not feasible for them to disappear.

The girl would be the key. Only problem was he didn't remember seeing her face too clearly because he was focused on Jason.

"008, Robin, welcome," the computer voice rang out, and Dick's head snapped around as the other members of the team coming as fast as they could to attack.

"Intruder, unknown," the computer sang.

Dick skidded to a hault as he rounded the corner and saw his baby brother with a domino mask in place as the team skidded to a halt recognizing the second Robin; even with the J carved into his face.

Jason's lips twitched into that arrogant smirk as half his mouth twisted up.

"What's the matter, ain't you ever seen a ghost?" he sneered at them. The girl was by Jason, her own domino mask in place as a messy braid fell over her shoulder.

* * *

Raven did not like this as she stood there staring at the faces of the people who had hurt her friend, she wanted to hurt them as Jason hurt, but she wouldn't. Yet. She would not do that, retribution would be unleashed in tenfold when she followed the plan. She knew Jason's plan was the real move here.

"I… We saw you… Your funeral?" one of them sputtered, he was by a blonde chick who's green eyes who's eyes looked like they were bulging from their socket. Raven glowered at the green redhead remembering what Jason had said about her closed mindedness.

"It was lovely, I'm sure," Jason stated with a disdain she found amusing.

"Who's…" his brother started, she recognized him from Jason's memories and she frowned at him as she plotted all the ways to make his life hell.

She looked up and didn't hear whatever else was to be said when she felt this wave of love, agony, and longing, which had her looking up at the Bat. The Bat stared impassively back down, and she twitched, wanting to scream at him for how he had hurt Jason, only for Jason's body to brush hers' and she snapped her attention to Jason.

She felt his reassurance and determination which had her settling against him then, he slid his arm around her waist and she felt secure against her human.

"This is Raven, and she saved me," Jason gestured to her and she damn near preened at that, but she refrained as she stared balefully at the recoiling of the team.

"It appears we have things to discuss," the Bat spoke in a harsh, graveled voice.

"Yeah, we do," Jason sneered.

Raven remained silent as she walked with Jason, grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers firmly in his so she didn't go about slashing at this former team.

"I do not like this," Raven repeated.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always," she replied without thinking as she turned to look at him.

"Then I got you," he smiled a bit.

"I've got you as well," she assured him. Raven would always have her human and she'd raise all of the fury in Hell to keep him safe.

"Good," Jason whispered, and Raven smiled at him a little. "Just stay with me and we'll be okay."

"Always," she promised.

* * *

Zatanna reached for her boyfriend's hand and trembled as the girl left with Jason. That… that girl, she wasn't just dangerous, she was something else. What she didn't know, but that girl was a hell of a lot more dangerous than anyone they had ever encountered.

"Zee?" Dick whispered.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"Jay's alive," he smiled as he caught her and spun her around, she gasped and stared at the hall they'd disappeared down.

But at what cost was Jason alive?

That girl was so very dangerous, and Zatanna felt the icy grip of fear at the sight of the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will be updated every Friday when I have stable internet.


End file.
